Just Another Pointless AU
by distracted by zombies
Summary: After a long hiatus, chapter 6 is up for criticism.
1. Dreadful Morning

"**Just Another Pointless AU" **

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Ugh," Raven growled and looked at the alarm clock which announced it was 9:00 A.M.

This was one of the days she dreaded most: orientation day at high school. Raven didn't see the point of having an orientation since she was a going to be a senior this year and by now even less smart people knew where the bathroom was. The only reason she went to orientation was because it was the day the administration delivered the schedules and was the day when you got your supplies list. She didn't like being rushed.

Slowly she crawled out of bed, ready to take a shower. Making her was though her room was no picnic; she hadn't seen the floor in ages, but somehow she managed to reach the bathroom door. The contact of warm water soothed her mind as she hummed the lyrics to the song "Nobody's Home" by Avril Lavigne.

Instantly she started predicting the rest of the day: Jinx, one of her friends, would probably want to know what Raven had done during the summer, the kids that used to pick on her would probably want to start early this year, the counselor asking why she had let her gym class grade drop all the way to a C, teachers discussing syllabuses and handing out supplies lists, and then there would be HIM.

The hot guy who was captain of the varsity basketball team and whose name was Richard Grayson. Raven didn't bother to know him because for her, she didn't pass from being a pretty face, and he could turn out annoying. Besides there was his almost girlfriend and snotty cheerleader, Kori Anderson. This was another reason to hate school. Jocks. Just the word itself made her shiver.

Raven got out of the shower and put a towel around her body. The question was, what to wear, what to wear? She was seriously considering tiding her room. But if she cleaned up, how was she supposed to find anything? She finally threw on a black tight shirt that said "I'm sorry, did I look like I was listening?" she found hanging from her doorknob and a pair of denim capris. They didn't exactly matched her black suede Vans (I have a pair of those, they're so cool) or her black jacket, but it didn't matter since it wasn't like she was going to the party of the year, which she was sure she wouldn't be invited because of her rank of popularity.

It wasn't her fault that Goths were labeled as 'freaks' and 'weirdoes' at school. Maybe if the other kids gave them a chance, they wouldn't turn out so socially untrained. Stupid stereotypes.

Just then, Raven noticed that the house was quiet. Maybe a little too quiet. And that Garfield hadn't yelled at her while in the shower to tell her to hurry up like every morning. In fact, she wasn't even sure if he was awake yet. Raven hurried downstairs only to find a peanut butter and jelly sandwich sitting on a plate and a note next to it which read: Went to the store, will be back in a while. Made you breakfast—Cass.

So that's why the house was so quiet. Garfield was Cass's little brother, and unfortunately Raven was Garfield's cousin. She had moved in with them to start high school when her mother had passed away. She could be living in a foster home without Garfield's ridiculous pranks, but she decided to stay with them instead. She didn't feel like dealing with adults or strangers.

Breakfast? The only thing she could see was…

Raven took a bite of the sandwich. Since when was PB&J called breakfast? She got the milk out of the refrigerator and poured some in a glass but the minute she tasted it, she quickly spit it out, a horrible taste left on her mouth. Oh, he was _so_ going to pay for this. That was the problem about living with a vegan. Raven could have sworn Garfield threw away the regular milk and had replaced it with soymilk, he probably thought it would have been funny.

Wait, did the note say Cass and Gar had gone to the store? Doesn't Gar know that today is orientation day? He was probably going to get his schedule on the first day of school like he had done last year and walk as slowly as he could to his classes. The dark girl looked up at the clock. 9:40? Already? She drank some orange juice out of the bottle and grabbed her keys. She was going to be late, now if only she could find her backpack…

The backpack was lying under her desk. It was a little dusty since it had been left intact since the first day of summer, and a strong smell came from it. Perplexed, Raven opened it only to find a rotten apple inside. Thankfully, there weren't any stains on the backpack, only the smell. 'At least it's just an apple;' Raven thought throwing the apple away, 'Gar leaves his gym clothes in there for a week!'

She grabbed her keys and her skateboard and hurried out of the door. Just as she was to close the door, Raven heard a honk and saw a car pulling up in the driveway and out popped Garfield and Cassandra. "Morning!" Cassandra greeted Raven, opening the door of the black SUV. "Are you living now?"

"Yeah," Raven said, putting her skateboard on the ground and holding it still with one foot.

"Well, have a good day and see you later. _Garfield_ won't go because he has some_ chores_ to do," Cass informed Raven, looking at a nervous Garfield who was getting some bags out of the trunk and putting extra emphasis on the words Garfield and chores. Maybe Cassandra had discovered Garfield's prank and taking him with her to the store and staying home doing chores was his way of payback.

"Yeah, later." Raven lifted up her other foot, stepping up on the skateboard, and glaring at Garfield as she passed him. He only gave her one of his nervous smiles, like when he knew he was in trouble. Meanwhile, Raven quickly started thinking of ways to torture him. She had read this kind of stuff on the internet, but the list only got to twenty. She could come up with seventy.

She went pass the stop sign at the corner of her street, turned right, two blocks down, pass the little park in which students met before school to consume their little doses of caffeine, and down a wiggly path until she reached the back gate of her school, which was still closed.

'Looks like I'll have to jump,' Raven thought. She set her skateboard to the side and started climbing, jumped over and landed on her feet. She was so glad she had experience doing this; otherwise, she'll be hanging from her pants, like the guy next to her. "Um, excuse me…can you help me get down from here?" the guy asked. Raven could see pain written on his face, he was probably having the wedgie of his life.

"I'm sorry, I can't help you, but I'm sure that if I run to the administration and tell the lady at the front desk, she will get the janitor to come here and help you."

"You'll do that? Thanks!"

"But just because I can doesn't mean I will," Raven whispered under her breath, taking her skateboard and walking away. If the guy had any luck, he might be hanging there until noon.

As she walked towards the first building, she noticed that lots of trees had been chopped down in order to put up the security cameras and that new ones had been planted. They would probably be fully grown by the end of the school year.

She passed by the L building, the bathrooms, the I building and the library, all the way to the quad. As she was getting closer, she could see that the 'cool' kids were to the right of the quad while the goths had the left side. Suddenly, a too-familiar voice called her name. "Yo Raven, wait up!"

A/N: Cliffhanger! Yup, I am evil. Well, what did you think? Did you like it? Did you hate it? If you people have some ideas, they are gladly welcomed (after I review if I like them or not…lol!). Oh yeah, and if anybody has a better title for this story, plz lemme know. I might update if I get more than seven reviews.

Next chapter: who is this too-familiar voice? What does it want? And will anybody at all help the guy hanging from the back gate of the school (we may never know the answer to that one lol!)? Now go hit that little blue button and review!

linkinparkrulz


	2. Meet the Gang

**Meet the Gang.**

People. Sometimes it seemed as if all they wanted was to make her life even more miserable.

Raven froze right where she was, and with a slightly annoyed frown on her face, she turned around to look for the person addressing her, only to find Victor Stone, the quarterback of the football team and one of the most popular guys at school, walking towards her with a stupid grin plastered on his face. "Hey Raven, BB with you?" he greeted her.

"Does it _look_ like he's with me?"

Victor started looking around and the dark girl sighed while crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Uh, no?" Victor replied, more in a question than in an answer.

Raven unfolded her arms and before walking away, she said, "If you're looking for him, you're wasting your time. He won't show off today." **(AN: Show _off_, you get it?)**

"He won't? Why not?"

"Because he's grounded," Raven called back. "Not for long enough, if you ask me." As she kept walking towards the left of the quad, she could see a small group of people waving at her. One of them had her hair combed in ways that defied the gravitational law and was a pink-bubblegum color. Raven guessed she was new.

"Hey Miss Darkness, what's crackin'?" A voice with a somewhat English accent called. It was Ben, with his thick and curly brunette hair falling over his bright green eyes and his usual black coat with safety pins along the sides of his back. Blackfire was also there; her new red highlights didn't do her ebony black hair much justice. Raven set her eyes on the other two: one was Patrick with his Volcom concert T-shirt, and the other was…

Raven let out a small gasp, wide eyed. _"J-Jinx!"_ she choked.

"Hey girl. What? Didn't recognize me?" her friend smiled.

"You dyed your hair!"

"So? Yours is dyed too."

"At least mine is purple, but yours… yours is _pink. Girly _pink."

Jinx looked to the left, thinking of something. "Yeah, I, um, grabbed the wrong bottle."

"You know you're not very good at lying, so you shouldn't even bother."

Jinx looked as if she was about to say something but Blackfire cut her off, "So, how was your summer?"

Raven shrugged. "Fine, I guess. Got abducted by aliens, robbed a bank, kicked my cousin's butt, graffiti the City Hall. The usual. How 'bout yours?" Blackfire, Ben, and Patrick laughed. Jinx on the contrary rolled her eyes but still let out a small smile.

"Nothing really. I got a job to get out of the house. Couldn't stand being there with Kori hosting her tea parties," Blackfire said.

Raven looked at Ben, who also shrugged. "Got a job at Juice Shack, went to art school."

"I had to come to summer school."

"I went to visit some family," Jinx shivered at the memory. "Dyed my hair," she pointed at it.

"We're not stupid or color blind," Blackfire snapped. Again, Jinx wanted to say something back to Blackfire, but the bell rang, announcing it was time for the seniors to go into the gym, where they would get a 'welcome' speech.

"See you inside," Ben said to the girls before he and Patrick took off. Meanwhile, the girls had a hard time getting at the front of the doors of the gym; it was ridiculous how many seniors were attending Jump City High **(AN: What an original name)**. Raven silently cursed the genius who had built four double doors for more than 600 persons to go through.

Once inside, everyone looked for the perfect spot to sit, which were the top corners, from where Patrick and Ben were waving. Blackfire guided Jinx and Raven through the crowd to where the boys were sitting, and after they sat, the principal showed up and started his speech.

"Welcome back generation of 2005. We hope that you had a wonderful summer and we are glad to see you back here with us, ready to start a new school year…" the principal, Mr. Slade said to the audience.

"Betcha not even _him _buys that," Raven whispered, causing her friends to burst in fits of laughter.

"…you will pick up your schedules at the tables in the den with your counselors and may go to your classrooms if wished…" At this last line, all the students started laughing but a look from the staff quickly silenced them. "As I was saying, locks and hall lockers will be sold at the student store, but gym clothes, locks and lockers will be purchased with your gym class within the next few days."

Ah, the 'gym' speech. Had they confused the _senior_ orientation with the _freshman_ orientation? Apparently yes.

The bell rang again and everybody hurried outside. The lines started forming to pick up the schedules, as well as in front of the student store. Ben was one of the first ones to get on line. "What's his rush?" Blackfire asked, walking towards the A-E sign.

"He probably thinks that the sooner he gets his schedule, the sooner he can get out of here," Patrick guessed.

"I can see his point," Raven commented, seeing that a bunch of cheerleaders were approaching, including Kori Anderson. The cheerleaders, all dressed in white and pink, and carrying their purses and diamonds-covered cell phones, indiscreetly stared at Raven and her group.

Trixie, one of Kori's friends spoke. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? It seems like…_Raven_…and her _friends_."

**A/N: Ok, I now this chapter was dull and all, but I'm trying my best, so plz bare w/me. What was I going to say? (Holds paper up) Oh, yeah. **

**Silly me, I forgot to write my disclaimer last time! Here it goes: clears throat If I owed Teen Titans, Robin and Raven would be together, Cyborg would have Jinx, and Starfire would have died because of an, um, er, _accident _since season two. Now, do you see all of this happening in TV? Unfortunately not because my debit card only holds 500 which means I'm poor and can't afford to buy Teen Titans (this has to be the longest disclaimer in FF history!). breathes**

**Thanks to dancingirl3, who has been waiting patiently for this chapter, and to Quen, catqueen13, bored (there is a reason why Star is so OOC), and KidFlashisHot for reviewing! **

**Also, here is how you guys can help. Extra credit to anybody who gives me ideas for this fic (girl A sticks girl B's face in toilet, boy is caught with pig in principal's office, the sort), I desperately need them! **

**linkinparkrulz**


	3. You're Not Too Bright

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans not mine…yet.**

**A/N: First of all, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed. I'm surprised you guys bother since I'm a very crappy writer, but oh well…you guys are awesome! Sorry for not updating earlier, but I had this problem with the wireless connection and so...yeah...Well, here's the third chapter...**

**Thanks again to _Vandagirl519_ for the ideas…I really need them. Also thanks to _Darkofthenight, Kittykat01, darkaurora, Lost Inside, and Sorceress of Demon Otters_ for reviewing. **

** You're Not Too Bright.**

Trixie, one of Kori's friends spoke. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? It seems like…_Raven_…and her _friends_."

"Well, well, well," Raven mocked, "what do we have here? It seems like …_Trixie_…and her bunch of _snobs_." Jinx and Patrick cracked up while Trixie and the rest of the cheerleaders looked indignant.

"You will wish you had not called us that!" Kori said

"I'm sorry, but I believe I just did."

"You're just bitchy 'cause you're jealous we're pretty, rich, popular and have friends," Trixie stopped to look at Jinx and Patrick, "_real_ friends anyway."

"What does she mean_ real_? Are we made of smoke or something?" Jinx whispered to Patrick, who shrugged.

"You gave me that little speech of yours last year, remember? And newsflash: yes, I'm bitchy because I can't hang out with you bunch of suck-ups." Raven mimicked quotation marks with her fingers.

"We would not want you to do the hanging out with us, your bad reputation as a freak would ruin ours!" Kori screamed.

"Hey genius!" Blackfire interrupted, "you're in the wrong line!"

Kori looked at the sign in front of the table which had a P-R sign and turned around to look at her sister. A slightly embarrassed look came over her facial features, and with a small sniff, she and her group moved to the A-E line. "Next…next...NEXT!"

Raven came out of her trance and walked to the front of the table. "Last name?" the lady sitting behind the desk asked, looking at the dark girl with a bored look behind her glasses.

"Roth, Raven," she answered. Hadn't she been in enough fights already so that by now the counselor would at least recognize her face? Apparently not. The woman handed her the schedule and she glanced at it.

**Name: Roth, Raven. Sex: Female. I.D. Number: 88803. Grade: 12th (Senior).**

**Period Course Teacher Room**

**1** **English4PMrs. GannonL-1**

**2 Government Mr. ModM-4**

**3 Ac. Algebra3-4 Ms. Zimmer K-9**

**4 Ac. Chemistry Mr. Mumbo E-7**

**5 TutorialMr. Blood R-5**

**6 Art Mr. Liu H-3**

"So? What you got?" Jinx asked after getting her own schedule.

"I get to go to a room called K-9. Apparently these people don't know I'm a cat person," she responded, walking out of the line.

"Gimme that." Jinx snatched the paper out of Raven's hand. "Looks like we only have English together."

"But she has two classes with me," said Patrick, who had suddenly appeared next to Jinx.

"Hey Pat, we have Gym and Psychics together again," said Ben, who was standing behind Patrick.

"Didn't you guys take Psychics last year?" Blackfire asked, confused.

"Yeah, we did, but we blew it." Ben informed her. "Our favorite part of the class was the non-study game." He and Patrick looked at each other and smiled widely.

"So does anyone feel like checking out the old bats?" Patrick asked, putting his hands in his pockets, trying to steer the conversation to another topic.

"Maybe we should get the supplies list and get a hall locker. I don't feel like discussing rules right now."

"I agree with you Rae, but is not like you follow them anyway. I think that if we're gonna get lockers we should get in line, though."

"Nice planning," Blackfire whispered. Jinx gave her the look and the group moved to the student store.

It was a privilege for the seniors to get locker on their own instead of having a locker partner as it had happened in the past three years. It was some sort of relief for the seniors but not fair for the rest of the school. Each got their own locker and went to check the location as well as their classrooms.

Some teachers looked enthusiastic about meeting the students before school started, while some others did a very bad job at faking their mood. The same could be said for the students. The students liked to give the teachers ratings for the first day. Some teachers looked nice, some looked too nice, some looked strict, and some looked kind of crazy. To Raven it didn't matter. With the years she had learned that appearances deceived.

Teachers rushed around greeting students while students rushed around trying to get out of there as fast as they could. An example of this exceptional kind of student was Benjamin. It was becoming sort of a habit to get in, pick up what he needed, and get out…short, sweet, and to the point. About 15 minutes passed when every one was carrying around a bunch of different-colored papers which contained supplies and syllabuses, ready to go home.

"So do you guys wanna do something today?" asked Blackfire.

"You girls can do something, we already have plans," Ben informed the group.

"Where are you going?" Jinx asked with surprise.

"We and other guys in the neighborhood have organized a paintball tournament."

"Paintball tournament? Why didn't you tell us before, we could have gotten in!"

"Sorry, no girls allowed."

"Why not?"

"Though sport…girls are too sensitive."

"Paintball is much of a sport as cheerleading," Blackfire objected.

"Too sensitive, huh? So, why were did you scream the day we were at the pet store an a hamster scaped?" Raven asked.

"W-wh- what?" Ben asked wide-eyed.

"We went to the pet store two weeks ago, remember? A hamster scaped from its cage and when it passed by you, you started screaming like a little girl."

"Me? When? I don't recall seeing a fugitive hamster and screaming...matter of fact, I don't remember being at the pet store with you at all."

"Uh-huh," said Raven, crossing her arms in front of her chest and giving Benjamin a smug look.

"HA HA HA! Good one, Rae," the boy said as he slowly backed away from the group and looked at the sky, "Oh look how late it is…well, I better go, see you later Pat!"and he hurried off from the rest of the group, taking large and quick steps. The rest looked at him as he turned left on the corner and disappeared.

"Was that true? When was that?" asked Jinx with curiosity and trying to suppress a small laugh. Blackfire and Patrick also looked perplexed.

"Probably two weeks ago. So what are we doing today?"

"I'd say we go and tackle this down," said Patrick raising the supplies list.

"That's probably a good idea," Jinx agreed.

"Then maybe we can go grab an ice cream or something," Blackfire proposed.

"Sounds good to me." The four friends walked slowly down the wiggly path that went to the back gate of the school, the school day finally over…little did they knew hell was only starting to break loose…

**A/N: Okay, so maybe the whole 'hell starting to break loose' thing is fake, but so what? I need some sort of way to grab your attention…and now that I have it…inexistent extra credit points to those who review and give me ideas such as:**

**1.girl A sticks girl B's face in toilet**

**2.boy gets caught with pigs in principal's office**

**3.boy gets sick and pukes on girl's blouse**

**Ok, I think you get it…I will try to update as soon I can, but don't expect much from me…even though it doesn't seem like it, I _do _have a life, you know. Rock on, guys! **

**linkinparkrulz**


	4. Here Again

**Disclaimer: According to my lawyer, Teen Titans still belongs to Warner Bros (or whoever owes them).**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

A pale hand came from under the black and purple covers to shut the alarm off. 6:00 AM on school days always meant trouble. Half awake, half still asleep, a girl crawled out of bed and hurried to gather her clothes and towel. From the other end of the hallway, the same noise of someone trying to storm out of the room could be heard.

Both doors swung open at the same time. From the one of the right end of the hallway came a girl with pale skin and puffy eyes, while from the one on the left came a boy with messy blonde hair and a trail of drool down his left cheek. Both of them looked at each other, almost with narrowed eyes. The hallway was the battlefield, and war was about to be declared. Both teens walked slow and simultaneously for about three steps and then started running.

The goal? To be the first one in the bathroom.

There was a point in which the girl became close to crashing on the wall, but quickly recovered. The boy didn't get much luck. The evil carpet slipped under his toes on the wooden floor, making him glide and stumble on his knees, giving the girl a battle won. As quickly as he could, he stood up, the door not far from him. He reached out for it…BAM! The girl had quickly slipped inside and locked the door, shutting it on the boy's nose and leaving him out there, anger and deception rising inside him. "RAVEN! Get out of there!"

"Not a chance," the girl replied.

"Open the door!"

"No."

"Cheater! You cheated!"

"That's why you should get up earlier. And I didn't cheat."

"Yeah you did!" the boy screamed, but the noise of water running told him she wasn't listening. How he hated it when that happened. He looked at the door and frowned. Then he looked at the carpet on the floor and frowned some more. Now he was going to have to wait for at least 15 minutes…

His stomach demanded some food, and he went downstairs to look for something to eat. His older sister, Cassandra, was in front of the stove holding a plate of what seemed to be bacon. Two plates filled with eggs and ham was already set on the table in the dinning room. "Good morning," Cassandra said, turning around to face her little brother.

Garfield mumbled a good morning and dropped into a chair. He set his eyes on the plate sitting not far from him and frowned. "Cass, you know I'm a vegetarian. Why do you serve me eggs and ham?"

His sister walked to the table with bacon on one plate and buttered toast on another. "Whoever said this plate was for you?" she asked.

Garfield looked at his sister in confusion. "Then where's my breakfast?"

Cassandra sat down on a chair next to Garfield and grabbed a piece of toast. She bit into it, and by the corner of her eye, she could still see Garfield staring at her as if she was in a laboratory, being examined. "In the fridge."

The teen slowly stood up and yawned. Slowly, he walked to the fridge and opened it. Yet another portrait of confusion was painted on his face. "I don't see anything," he said, while looking over his shoulder to his sister. Cassandra looked up and shrugged. Garfield turned to face the fridge and suddenly he realized that his breakfast WAS in the fridge, it just wasn't prepared. "It's so Cass doing this kind of things to me," he thought as he took out the milk and hold onto it with one hand while with the other one he closed the door.

Garfield set the milk aside and grabbed a red plastic bowl, in which he poured Cocoa Puffs while quickly shooting an annoyed look at his sister. But his sister wasn't the only one there.

Raven had finished her shower and had silently slipped downstairs, without anyone noticing her. "About time!" said Garfield, who set the milk and the bowl on the counter and ran up the stairs, muttering something about being late.

Raven looked at the bowl filled with Cocoa Puffs sitting on the counter. Then her eyes shifted to the gallon of milk next to it. Not thinking about it twice, she poured milk on the cereal and grabbed a spoon. Something in the first bite told her it was her lucky day. She shrugged and sat at the counter, enjoying the last serving of decent cereal left in the house.

**25 minutes later…****25 minutes later…25 minutes later…25 minutes later…**

"Dude, I seriously can't believe you ate the last of the Cocoa Puffs," said Garfield in a voice filled with disappointment and shaking his head as he walked moving his scooter his hands.

"I can't believe it neither…Oh, they were _so good_," said Raven, putting emphasis on the last words, and secretly laughing at Garfield's expression, which seemed to be filled with pain, almost as if he was going to cry. She set a foot on top of the end her skateboard and stepped on it hard, making the other end of the board go up, which the girl grabbed. Skateboards weren't allowed in school grounds, but hell, this was the first day of school. Screw the rules.

Garfield sighed tiredly and stopped, looking around at the school buildings, a frown of confusion on his face. "What class do I have first?"

"Good question. But I'm afraid you're asking the wrong person."

The boy frowned and glared at his careless cousin. The girl looked back at him and slowly raised a brow. She sensed a rant coming. But she also sensed that something was wrong…where was everybody? She didn't exactly expect a parade, but…

The bell rang and a voice came over the speaker. "Teachers and students, that was the tardy bell, and just because it is the first day of school, it does not mean tardies are morally acceptable. Without any other delays, the first day of school has officially started. Have a great day."

If Raven didn't know any better, she could have sworn the principal was laughing maniacally by the end of the announcement. So that was it. She was late. She cursed silently and put her skateboard under her arm. "I guess I'll see you later…" she sighed, walking away.

"_To be marked as late of the first day of school should be against the law," _the girl thought as she walked by the classrooms filled with students who turned their heads to the windows at the sight of someone walking outside after the bell had rang.

Finally a door with the sign **L-1** next to the window appeared on her way. The girl hesitated before opening the door, just holding onto the door knob. She probably would have stayed that way longer if it wasn't for the girl that came from inside the room, delivering papers among teachers. Raven looked at the girl for a second, surprised, and the girl looked back at her. Raven waited for the girl to pass through the door and then she walked in. Many faces turned around to look at the person who had just entered. She distinguished Jinx sitting on way on the back…and she distinguished someone else…

So much for her lucky day…

**A/N: I'm still alive! Not that many of you care…oh well. Thanks to all for reviewing, I never expected to see nice reviews saying you like the story…I guess I owe an explanation to all those who've been waiting for this chapter…I just have to say, blame it on SCHOOL! coughs Okay, now that I got that out…**

**Now with the usual: I need ideas for this story! (ie. Are the chapters long enough? Are they very dull? Do they make sense?) Pranks and others are welcomed. :) And thanks to my reviewers:**

**otakualways: Heh, sorry about the double posting. **

**cheeseshirt: I'm not embarrassed, but the idea of hunting you down is great :D (jk)**

**ILuVxSeSsHyx4eVa: my favorite songs are "Crawling", "Somewhere I Belong", "In the End", and "Easier to Run". **

**loviegurlie: that's an awesome idea! **


	5. How Long Does an Hour of English Last?

**Disclaimer: I am proud to present that finally, after so many years… whispers in her ear… What?... nods and more whispers….But, but…growls…Teen Titans still don't belong to me…storms off to fire her lawyer **

**How LongDoes an Hour of English Last?**

She could have recognized her wonderfully perfect hair and clothes anywhere; to face her was unnecessary. A girl with shiny auburn hair sneered at the dark girl. Raven returned the friendly gesture. The redhead made a noise that sounded like a sniff of arrogance and quickly turned to face the front of the class. The blonde sitting next to the redhead stared at Raven for a while more and then followed her friend's example.

The dark girl looked at the back of their heads with narrowed eyes, but instead of seeing the heads where they were supposed to be, joined to their respective bodies, she imagined only the bodies and the necks. The heads where anywhere else but with the owners. She shot a last glance at them and then slowly walked to an empty sit that was thankfully next to Jinx's.

"Morning. Thought you wouldn't make it," her friend smiled.

"And miss the first day of school? Are you kidding me?" Raven responded sarcastically, setting her skateboard under her desk.

"You'll never change," Jinx said, shaking her head and grinning.

"At least something will be consistent around here," the other girl smirked.

"Good morning class," the teacher announced. "My name is Mrs. Gannon, I'm sure many of you have seen me around," she stopped to wave at a few people, including the redhead and the blonde sitting on the front, "and I will be your English teacher for this, your senior year," she finished with a smile.

An awkward silence filled the room and Raven and Jinx turned to give each other knowingly glances and secret smirks.

"Because I don't know all of you, I will take roll and give you these stickers to identify you, only for the first week. Then we will have an ice-breaker, so me and your classmates can get to know you better," she said, while walking around the classroom handing out the stickers.

"Maybe I shouldn't have made it," Raven told Jinx, grabbing her sticker and scribbling her name on it.

"No kidding…I hate this kind of stuff," said her friend without looking at her, too busy writing her name nice and neat to later peel the sticker and put it on her forearm. "Need help with that?" she said, finally looking at her friend and pointing at her sticker, which still sat on her desk, untouched. Raven shook her head and glued the sticker onto her forearm, just like her friend.

After taking roll, the teacher gave the first assignment of the day: to write a list of two truths and one lie to share with the class. "If she keeps up this kind of stuff, she won't last a semester," Raven said.

"Oh? Why not?" Jinx asked.

"Because I'm going to kill her. One for making us do this kind of stupid stuff, and other for public speaking on the first day of school," her friend responded, forcefully scribbling on a piece of paper.

One by one, all of the students went to the front of the class and said what was written on his or her paper while the other students listened and tried to separate the truths from the lie. The girl with auburn hair walked enthusiastically to the front and read her list. "I have a 04 Lexus, my favorite food is Italian, and I want to be a psychologist." She smiled, her eyes filled with fake happiness.

"You don't drive a Lexus!" a brunette cheerleader busted out.

"I do too," the redhead said, an arrogant grin extended on her lips, her eyes shinning with satisfaction of luxury.

A nerdy looking kid raised his hand, "You don't want to be a psychologist."

"How would _you_ know_ that_?"

"Anyone can tell you dislike working with people with problems," the kid said, almost whispering.

"Very well, then," she said, giving the kid a narrowed look.

"Roth, Raven, please come to the front," the teacher called, as if telling the girl at front it was her turn to sit down already.

Raven slowly walked to the front and sighed before rising up her piece of paper. "My hair is dyed purple, Mrs. Gannon is my new English teacher, and I'm the most popular girl at school," she read rapidly.

"You're not the most popular girl at school," the girl with auburn hair snapped with laughter.

"Aw, Raven, that was too easy." Raven shot a glance at the teacher. "But it's fine with me," she smiled nervously, watching as the girl walked back to her seat on the back of the class.

"Like I was saying. She won't last long. And neither will she," Raven whispered to Jinx as she sat down and pointing at the redhead sitting in front of the class. Her friend gave her one of her infamous secretively smiles. After the ice breaker was done, the rest of the hour the teacher went over her extremely boring syllabus which included rules, supplies, absences, and whatnot.

Raven leaned back on her seat and stretched. _"15 more minutes of this_," she thought, looking at the clock hanging on the side wall. She sighed and her eyes started examining the rest of the classroom.

The teacher seemed kind of nice. She must have been in her early twenties because there wasn't a single trace of aging on her face. No wrinkles around her green eyes or on her forehead. Even though she wasn't wearing much makeup, she was pretty. Her olive skin seemed almost perfect, and the low ponytail she was wearing completed her polished look. Her fashion sense was acceptable too. Not too revealing and not too conservative. Raven imagined if she ever had been a cheerleader. She certainly had the spirit, but not the snob ness.

Raven looked at Jinx. The pink bubblegum hair dye still bothered her a bit since it looked blinding in the sun, but she could deal. Jinx had her cheek cupped on her hand and was doodling something on the corner of the syllabus.

Raven's eyes wandered around the room some more. There were many people who Raven knew by sight but she had never bothered to actually speak to them, which some people thought made her antisocial and a bit of a bitch.

In between the sea of heads, she distinguished a tall and muscular black guy looking down at his hands, which were hidden under the desk. Raven slowly lifted a brow and wondered what Victor was up to. "_I really hope he is either texting or playing on his game boy,_" she thought, a bit bewildered. **(A/N: This actually happened in History class, when my teacher told a student that he hoped he wasn't jaking off. coughmasturbatingcough I'm so evil. XD)**

Some students had started to submerge into a drowsy state when suddenly, the bell rang. The students quickly stood up and walked through the door, anxious to get out of there. Jinx stood up and stretched her back with cat-like grace **(No, she is not on her knees arching her back like a real cat would do. :D)**

and walked out the door, where Raven was already waiting. Jinx came out followed by the two cheerleaders who seemed to be up to something.

"So, Raven," the redhead said, standing out of the way of the door, "What made you think you are the most popular girl at school?"

**A/N: Okay…I hope this is enough for one chapter…are they too short? I need criticism. So please, PLEASE, leave a review telling me in what I should improve! Oh, and by the way, I'm sad because no one has reviewed the real chapter four, even though this thing says it has had 28 hits (You think I wouldn't find out that you people haven't been reviewing? Well, you were wrong! Now, feel my wrath! Mwahahahaha! Uh … yeah...cough).**

**Other thing is I'm grounded so I don't get internet access ( . I'm so sneaky >.> hehehe) so I'll probably won't be posting a lot (And the usual writer's block doesn't help, either). So I'll be seeing you around…I guess… **

**REVIEW OR ELSE! I WILL COME AND HAUNT YOU DOWN! (Like cheeshirt said…hahaha, not really :D) No, seriously, leave a damn review. **

Next chapter: More pointless ice breakers. Can you guess who the girl with the auburn hair is? (No, it's not her.)

**lnk!nprk>rlz**


	6. Let The Boredom Begin

**Let The Boredom Begin**

**Ha! I bet you guys thought I was dead. But you can't get rid of me that easily! X3  
Oh, and I changed my PenName to AEnema. Formely known as linkinparkrlz.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Teen Titans:X**

"So, Raven," the redhead said, standing out of the way of the door, arms crossed and a smug look on her face, "What made you think you are the most popular girl at school?"

Raven glared at the auburn-haired girl. A look of arrogance shone in her chocolate eyes while a smile of satisfaction played on her lips, saturated with a light, rosy lipstick and lip gloss. "In case you didn't notice, the activity was called two truths anda _lie_," Raven said, stressing the last word and feeling as if explaining was a waste of time. 'Explaining_,'_ she thought. '_Why the hell am I _explaining_ myself to this snob?'_

"But why chose to be the most popular girl at school for a lie?" Trixie kept her game up.

"I don't have time for your stupid games right now," the gothic girl said, quickly turning around and walking away, Jinx right behind her.

"Don't you just hate it?" Jinx pointed out to her friend. Raven lightly nodded, approving her friend's opinion. "So what now?"

"I guess we go to our second period."

"Dance…why do I even have that class?" Jinx said with a disgusted voice. "I'll be seeing you later," she told her friend, as she turned right at the corner. Raven nodded and kept walking straight, until she reached her next classroom, in which she slowly entered.

An American flag was hanging in front of the classroom, and as she turned around, she could see older flags hanging on the sides. A hand waved at her from the back of the classroom, and Raven distinguished her male friend, Patrick. As she sat next to him and muttered a dry "Hey", she examined the flags all around the room. By the looks of them, they must have been from different countries, and the slightly wrong proportions showed they must have been made by the students taking that class on past years.

'_This must be Government_,' she thought.

The bell rang.

A little old man stood in front of the room. His vibrant and over exaggerated red hair dye didn't hide the wrinkles on his face, nor the fact that he must have been in his late fifties. He wore a long sleeve shirt that could have been one of those British flags hanging from the top of the walls at one time and sawn together. The vivid blue and red colors of the overly large shirt contrasted with his white pants and his polished formal shoes. From behind his thin, squared rim glasses, his little black eyes moved from left to right and vice versa, examining the students in front of him. He set both hands on top of a wooden cane he was carrying and leaned forward on it, leaving place for a wicked smile on his wide mouth that showed his yellowed teeth.

'…_And _that_ must be the teacher…'_

"Welcome to Government class," the teacher finally said, his voice a mixture of raspy and laughter. "My name," he pointed with the end of his cane to the middle of the white board, "is Mr. Mod." He stopped and let another wicked smile escape his lips with satisfaction after seeing the reaction of the class, which consisted of interlocking, high-strung glances and raised brows. Many students moved uncomfortably on their seats and looked around to see the reaction of the fellow classmates.

"Now," the teacher continued, "I will take roll, and after that, we'll have a little activity to get to learn each other better."

"Déjà vu moment…" Raven said dryly to Patrick as Mr. Mod sat at his desk, took out a binder and reached for a pencil from inside of a drawer. Patrick sighed.

Her name was Adriana Gannon. She was 27 and an English teacher. Garfield Logan stared dreamily at the angel standing only a few feet away from him. Her brunette hair was neatly tied in a low ponytail which softly fell off her right shoulder and curled at the end. Her green-blue eyes shone brightly behind her squared, plastic rim glasses, and her mouth displayed a small but friendly smile. '_Oh, fair maiden, I'll sacrifice my free afternoons thinking of thee,'_ Garfield sighed heavily to himself as he continued with his fantasies. Yet the period was not long enough for him to express his complete devotion…

**A/N: I have to say I'm getting_ very_ upset because people bump into this fic, read it, and don't review. If you want this fic to be better, you have to _leave a review_ commenting on what I could improve so I can make this story more interesting. Second from the feedback, I need _interesting_ ideas, whether it's for pranks, wacky teachers, awkward situations, and the sort. **

**Also, this fic is causing disappointment in me, so I may forget about it and start a new one.**

**Now, my reviewers: Thanks to darkaurora333 (very…uh…random review…) and ILuVxSeSsHyx4eVa for reading and reviewing. **

**AEnema**


End file.
